Star Wars: A Dusk of A New Dawn
by Thejpshow15
Summary: The story follows a mirluka girl years after star wars legacy as the world enters a new dawn under a new world order of Sith and Jedi together with their law men being the new Mandalorian Kingdom (if you are looking for a certain character from another story i am sorry you wont find them here these are all my characters and my story just in the star wars universe)


Prologue

A New Dawn and A Old Dusk

The year is 252 ABY, a lot has changed over the years.

The battle for power have left the galaxy at a stand still.

Sith and Jedi alike, have entered into a new peace agreement.

Neither side will strike down a member of the other without reasonable cause.

And it is the job of the newly rebuilt Kingdom of Mandalorians, to say who was in the right or wrong.

It is because of this new peace agreement, that death has grown less common.

Also to help keep the peace, the Jedi and Sith have created a new joint council.

The Council of Two Laws.

The perfect balance between light and dark, life and death.

As of right now the Council is made of Six Darths, and Six Grand Masters.

The Darths of the Council are as followed.

Darth Barbas, The oldest of the Sith, he is a pure blooded sith, who is rumored to be over a thousand years old, but barely looks a day over twenty.

He is the keeper of all the ancient teachings of the sith way.

While there are the two military minds who sit at the table.

Darth Z, who is the offensive mind of the Sith leaders.

Who is a fairly young human sith lord, the second youngest on the Council as a whole.

While Darth Eden, a middle aged female Zabrak leads the Defense front.

Darth Minx of law and order, she is the one from the Sith side who hires Mandalorians to look into cases for them.

Which leads us to our last Two Darths.

Darth Aelois and Darth M-Eight, two middle aged Chiss lovers.

Darth Aelois leads the intelligence while her mate Darth M-Eight leads Diplomacy.

It is because of these Six, that the Sith have been so willing to keep the peace.

Now we move forward, to the Jedi side of things.

The Six Grand Masters, Much like the title Darth, It speaks for itself.

We have Grand Master Alex Highcounter,

Much like Darth Barbas Alex is rumored to be near a thousand years old which is rare for humans.

And Much like the Sith he leads the Jedi as the keeper of all the Jedi teachings.

While Grand Master Gideon leads our Offensive military.

Gideon is mainly known for his mask that covers his face.

The only people to ever to his face, is rumored also to be Darth Barbas and Master Alex.

Since they were the ones to recruit him in the first place, it is told that Barbas was the one who sent young Gideon to Alex to be trained in the way of the jedi.

Also there is Master Kite, Daughter of Darth Barbas, she runs our Defenses.

Which leads us to our youngest in the Council.

A Set of Twins actually, but they works so well together they are more like one person.

Masters Mercy and Grace, They were just recently added to the Council by a 10-0 vote.

Both of them working hand in hand, running our Intelligence and Diplomacy.

It can be said, that at some points their ways are almost Sith like.

But they are some of the last remaining people of a forgotten Race known as Miralan.

Which leads us to our last Council member and the end of our lesson for the day.

Master Dertok, the keeper of Law and Justice, spends most of his days working with Darth Minx.

Not much is known of this Cathar besides that he is a Cathar saved by M-Eight.

But that is all I have for today, tomorrow I will teach you in further detail of these 12.

The teacher ended his lesson, and closed his book.

Master Ketch, you always do enjoy teaching the children about the council don't you?

He looks over at me, smiling as bright as always.

Well Yes my dear Jesaca, and if I remember right, you always enjoyed listening to me.

My master was right, I did enjoy listening to him.

Ever since he found my alone, abandon on Hoth.

A Female Miraluka, Short brown hair with a Green cover over my eyes.

5'4 and strong in the force, he couldn't resist bring me back with him to the temple here on Tython.

Today is the big day My young Padawan, Today the council choose your fate.

Today you either become a consular, or you become banned from the order forever.

I nodded my head, Yes Master, I know and I believe with your teachings I will pass!

He moved closer to me, then let's go my Padawan we can't be late.

I can't believe it been 10 years already Master, And now I finally meet them.

Master Ketch laughed, looking back at me over his shoulder.

Wearing your traditional Jedi robes, his gray hair in a pony hair.

6 foot tall, with his ages show through only because he chooses to let it.

At least that what he tells people, you never really know with some Jedi.

We walked through the halls, as we walk down memory lane with all the time I spent here with him.

He raised me from a small child to the woman I am today, He been a Father to me.

Always strong and focused, while being gentle and caring.

It feels like just yesterday we were making my first lightsaber.

Pretty simple in detail, a black rounded grip, with a silver metal strip on both sides.

Slowly curving at at the end of the hilt, with the end of it being flat and round like the top.

With a Green Crystal from Dantooine, for it is where My master got his crystal.

Much like his master before him, it was huge honor to be apart of that line.

We just kept talking for while, as we made our way further down the hall.

He mentions how it's been an honor to train me, as I was his favorite padawan.

Which by all means, you would never hear a normal Jedi say such a thing.

Finally we reached two huge steel doors, and I was scared to death.

Not because these people held my fate, not because they could ban me forever.

Because I could sense their power from the other side of the temple.

I could feel their power in the force, and it was way too much power to be in one place.

My master touched my shoulder, he nodded at me then looked back at the door.

And before we could even go to open it.

Both doors pulled open on their own, the power flowing out from behind the door was breath taking.

Almost like it was sucking the air from my lungs.

But I stood strong, I didn't give all ground.

I walked forward, into a dark room only lit by a single light in the middle of the room.

Which is where I should be standing, so I did because why wouldn't I.

And as I took center stage, the two doors slammed shut behind me.

And the whole room lit up, and all you saw was a wall with twelve seats.

With all the council member seated, I just stood taking in all the power flowing through the room.

All of them looking at me.

Finally two of them stood up, Darth Barbas with your very traditional black robes.

Short grey hair, smooth skin yet still held some age to himself.

He stood strong, slim face with a twisted grin, as he knew every secret known to Sith and Jedi alike.

The Force outlined his body like he was built like a star destroyer, yet I knew he was much slimmer man.

So my lady, Today we decide if you take on the role of a consular.

He looks over to Master Alex, He stood strong much like Barbas.

He had long blonde hair, and had a scar across his eye.

You could tell he has seen many battles, maybe even many wars.

Or you become a Sith lord, Master Alex spoke calmly.

Master Ketch threw up his hand, and Alex nodded towards him.

Grand Master with all due respect, I am not sure if her becoming a Sith lord would be the best idea.

Barbas cut Ketch off, And I agree with you on this Master Ketch.

I Believe she should stay with you for a bit more time before she becomes a Master Jedi of her own right.

The rest of the council sat silence, Alex and Barbas both looked at each other for a expanded period of time.

Finally they sat back down, and the council cast their vote, I felt my heart drop when the results showed on the screen in front of us.

It was a split vote of Six to Six, the Jedi and Sith were split up on both sides.

Master Alex and Darth Barbas stared at each other, for they knew what this meant.

Which so did I, even though I shouldn't, my master told me ahead of time.

Darth Aelois and Master Gideon stood at the same time.

There must be another way, they both yelled.

Aelois very small and skinny versus the others on the council, her Pale blue skin with short white hair making her red eyes stand out even more.

She was beautiful, and her power in the force made her beyond gorgeous to look at.

Where across from her was Gideon, I knew him for years now.

His face always hidden behind a emotionless stone-like mask.

No one knows what he looks like under it, no one besides Barbas and Alex.

I can't believe Aelois and I agree on something, but I guess we all can agree on this matter.

Gideon said with a deep voice that echoed like thunder.

Yes he is right, you can't call him in on this matter, allow us to talk it out more then cast another vote.

Aelois tried to convince both Barbas and Alex to change their minds.

Alex waves both of them off, and they both sit back down.

We must do as we made law, we must call in the last seat.

Since the council was twelve, Six from each side so it would always be even for both sides.

They made a law years ago, that whenever the council was split on a vote they called in the last chair.

The Seat of power, the voice of kings, a man known by man names and titles.

But above all of those names and titles he is simply known as.

Mandalore the United!

The Leader of all the mandalorians, the man who brought back power and fear to the name of the mandalorians.

He was known for being a mighty and powerful man.

Feared by many loved by few rivaled by no one.

Alex and Barbas pushed a button on the board in front of them.

And we seat there, waiting for the Mandalore of legend to come and decide my fate.

Hours pasted, as we waited in silence, not a single word was spoken or even whispered.

I tried not to think much about it, The Mandalore coming here.

And I would get to meet this legend face to face as he held my fate in his hand.

Finally as hours past, the doors behind the final seat opened.

And what stepped forward was a tower of a man.

Wearing all black mandalorian armor, it was smooth yet powerful.

It was traditional looking mandalorian armor, or atleast what I been told was traditional.

He looked over the council and bowed and nodded towards the other members.

He was Respected by all the council, while also Feared by many of them.

He looked upon me, I could feel his stare see right through my body,

almost like he was seeing into the force itself.

So this is the Miraluka I heard so much about, the last of her kind.

I nodded and bowed before him, even cracked a small smile.

He laughed, very calming that laugh was, but it is always the calm before the storm.

I choose that she comes with me to be trained as a Mandalorian warrior.


End file.
